The invention relates to a windshield wiper arm with a wiper rod for attaching a wiper blade with or without a spoiler.
Known windshield wipers for vehicle windows have a windshield wiper arm, which is constructed of a fastening part and an articulated part that is attached thereto via a hinged joint with a wiper rod. A wiper blade element is also coupled to the wiper rod, in that the free end of the wiper rod engages in a joint connecting piece on the wiper blade element. The so formed joint guides the wiper blade element with a presetable application force during the swivel movement of the windshield wiper over the vehicle window. In this case, the wiper blade element has in particular a complex holding device for its rubber profile element. A spring wiper arm that is constructed in this manner can be too expensive for many circumstances.